The Project
by EMINEMLINKINPARKFAN
Summary: Calvin and Susie are sixteen. One day they are assigned to work together on a project. This should be interesting. Fluff. Some swearing. Please review. I DO NOT OWN CALVIN AND HOBBES
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Calvin walked down the halls of Hill High School. Until he saw her. Susie Derkins was standing at her locker. Her dark brown hair tied back in a tiny ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead. Her t-shirt hanging loosely around her body, unlike her jeans, which clung tightly to her thighs. Susie had changed over ten years. She became more of a tomboy; she wore men's shoes, her hair never touched her shoulders, and she never wore makeup. She was perfect. And Calvin was in love with her.

Chapter 1

Calvin swiftly walked into Room 34, Mrs. Sherman's history class. Susie was already in her seat, and Calvin was lucky enough that he was seated right next to her and get a good look at her profile.

"Hey Susie," Calvin said as he plopped down in his seat.

"What do you want?" Susie asked, sounding tired.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi," said Calvin, taking out a pencil. Susie slumped down on the desk, her head on her arms. "Why does your hair look like it got hit by lightning?"

"It's gel."

Just as Susie was about to respond, Mrs. Sherman got up from her desk and started writing something on the board. Seeing this, Susie lifted her head from her desk and sat up. Calvin sighed and shifted his body so he was facing the front. Mrs. Sherman, now finished writing on the board, grabbed some papers from her desk and began to pass them out. When Calvin received his paper, he quickly glanced at it. The title read "Civil War Project".

Only seconds later, Mrs. Sherman announced," Ok class, for your semester grade, you're going to do a project on the Civil War." The class groaned. "You will be working in partners, which have already been chosen." Yet again, the class groaned. "The partners are… Sophia and Haley…Martin and Emily…Calvin and Susie…" Calvin immediately turned towards Susie.

"So…," Susie said unenthusiastically. "Should I come over to your house or should you.."

"Come over to my house tomorrow. My parents won't be home."

"Ok," Susie said, and then she turned away. Calvin turned back towards the teacher, and smiled.

PAGEBREAK

Calvin hopped off the school bus and onto the snowy sidewalk. He waved to Susie before walking to his house. When he reached the front door, he opened it and yelled,"I'M HOME!" Before he could take a step forward, a fuzz ball of orange and black tackled him into the snow.

"Thanks Hobbes. Now I'm all wet!" Calvin whined.

The furry head of the tiger popped out of the snow. "You're welcome!"

"Come on let's go inside." Calvin stood up and walked inside the warm house. Hobbes bounded inside, hoping to get some tuna sandwich. Hobbes closed the door behind him and followed Calvin into the kitchen.

"Will you make me a sandwich?" Hobbes hopefully asked as Calvin was digging through the refrigerator. Calvin sighed. "Fine."

"Soo… how was school?" Hobbes wondered, overlooking the creating of his sandwich.

"Great," Calvin responded while spooning the tuna from the can.

"Why was it so great?"

"Because we're doing a project in history and Susie's my partner."

"Why is that a good thing?"

"She's coming over tomorrow to work on it."

"I'm confused."

"I like her, ok?"

"Like her? Or LIKE like her?"

"Like like her."

Hobbes began pawing through Calvin's backpack.

"What are you doing?" Calvin asked, trying to see what Hobbes was doing.

"Looking for weed," Hobbes said.

"I'm not doing drugs," Calvin said.

"Mm-hmm. Last time I checked, you hated her."

"People can change." Calvin handed Hobbes his sandwich. Hobbes took a bite and thought for a moment.

"She has boobs doesn't she?" Hobbes asked randomly.

"Huh?" Calvin responded, trudging up the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I said," Hobbes said in between bites of his delicious sandwich, "she has boobs doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Calvin said as he reached the top of the stairs. "Don't all girls?"

"Yes. Is that why you like her?"

"That's 5% of why I like," Calvin said as he opened the door to his room.

"What's the other 95?"

"Umm… I like her face, her hair, her eyes (they're really intimidating), her clothes, her personality, her body, etc.," Calvin said after he plopped down on his bed.

Hobbes sat down on the floor. "Wow. You gonna make a move tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

"If you don't make a move, the your relationship will go nowhere.

"Yeah. I'll do it. Come on, let's work on my homework."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Susie walked to the front door, careful not to slip on the icy pavement. When she slammed the door, her mom's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Hey honey. How was school?"

"Fine," Susie grumbled.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Susie's mother asked cheerily.

"Sure," Susie said, dragging her feet into the kitchen. Her mom got out the bread and peanut butter. "Anything new?" her mother asked while spooning the peanut butter out of the jar.

"Uhh.." Susie thought for a moment. "Yeah. In history, we're doing a civil war project, and Calvin's my partner."

"Don't tell your father about that," her mother warned.

"What's his problem with Calvin? He's really nice."

"I know. Your father thinks he's some crazy idiot. He's really sweet, actually. His mother told me. He's good-looking too. With his spiky blond hair and blue eyes-"

"Mom!"

"What? It's true," her mom said. "Here's your sandwich."

"Thanks." Susie accepted the sandwich and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"To do what?"

"My homework."

Susie took a bite out of her sandwich, grabbed her backpack, and headed up stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, her stern look faded away. She half-ran half-walked to her room. She closed the door softly and plopped down on her bed, her gray eyes filled with confusion. She put her backpack on her chest and sighed. She stared up and the ceiling and thought:

_Fuck. I really like Calvin, but what if he doesn't like me back? He's really nice to me, I wonder if that means he likes me. I want to ask him out, but I don't want to ruin my reputation if he leads me on._ Susie sat up, put her backpack on the floor, and took another bite out of her sandwich. She picked up her laptop and booted it up. After she logged in, she went on Facebook. She immediately checked Calvin's status. _Damn it!_ She reached for her backpack and dug her phone out of it. She unlocked the phone and went to messaging. She selected Calvin and sent him a text that said: **Hey I'll be over at ten tomorrow**. A minute later she received a text from Calvin that said: **Ok**. Susie put her phone on her night stand and laid back down on her bed.

PAGEBREAK

"So today at work I got this call from this guy and…," Susie's dad cheerfully said to Susie and her mom. Except Susie wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about Calvin.

"Susie, are you paying attention?" her dad asked.

She looked up from the table. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"What's on your mind?"

"She's going over to Calvin's house tomorrow," her mother bluntly said.

Her father slammed his fist down on the table, enraged by the comment. "What?" he yelled.

"We're partners for a project in history. It's not like he's going to lock me in his basement."

"I told you," her father said, his face red, "to stay away from that psycho!"

"He's not a psycho! He's really nice!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I have to go over there tomorrow, and you can't stop me!"

"I hate that son of a bitch," he mumbled under his breath. Susie rolled her eyes and continued eating dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Calvin! Get up!" Hobbes said in Calvin's ear.

Calvin flipped onto his side and checked the time. "Hobbes," Calvin moaned. "It's only 7:30."

"Yes. And Susie is coming over at 10," Hobbes said, dragging Calvin out of his bed. Calvin sprang up and rushed down the hall, into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He rushed out twenty minutes later, his blond hair gelled up and his blue eyes frantic. He jogged back to his room naked.

"You gonna wear your lucky rocket ship underpants?" Hobbes asked as Calvin shut the door. Calvin nodded and Hobbes dug the underpants out of a drawer and tossed them to Calvin. Calvin put the underwear on, falling over in the process. He then put on some black basketball shorts and threw on a red wife-beater. Hobbes ran out of the room, bounding down the stairs, Calvin on his tail. **(A/N Ahhhhhh… that's funny)** Calvin found Hobbes in the kitchen, pouring Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs into two bowls and scooping sugar on them. Calvin walked over to the refrigerator and got the milk. He poured the milk into the bowls as Hobbes got the spoons.

They ate in silence until Calvin's parents walked in.

"Morning Calvin," his mom said. "Is Hobbes enjoying his cereal?"

"Yes," Calvin said, as if it was obvious.

"Don't do anything while we're gone," his dad said as he made coffee.

"I won't," Calvin said as he chewed his cereal.

PAGEBREAK

"She'll be here in twenty minutes," Hobbes said.

"I know," Calvin said, pacing back and forth.

"I'll be on the stairs."

"I know."

"With my camera."

Calvin broke out of his trance. "Wait-What?"

"I'm kidding," said Hobbes, laughing.

DING DONG

Hobbes quickly ran halfway up the stairs as Calvin opened the door.

"Oh hey Susie," Calvin said, surprised. Susie looked how she normally looked, except her gray eyes had an annoyed look to them.

"Sorry I'm here so early," she said. "My dad was being a dick."

Calvin gestured for her to come in as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why is Hobbes on the stairs?" Susie asked, pointing to the stuffed tiger.

"I think he's spying on me," Calvin said, leading Susie to the kitchen table. "So when is this due?"

"Last day of the semester. So that means we have two weeks to make a poster about the Civil War and present it to the class."

"Well, let's get started. I have a poster board in the garage."

They spent the next hour working on the poster and figuring out their speeches. They took turns typing and gluing paper to the poster. The project had been completed by 10:45.

"Hey do you mind if I stay here for a little while longer?" Susie asked, scratching the back of her head.

"It's ok with me," Calvin casually said. "You wanna watch tv?" he asked, jerking his thumb towards the couch. Susie nodded and Calvin turned the tv on to some pointless cartoon. They sat down next to each other, not too close, and not too far away.

After a half an hour of watching cartoons, Calvin broke the ice.

"Soo…what's new in your life?"

"Ohh…nothing much. Just the fact that my dad thinks you're some psycho idiot."

Calvin turned towards Susie. "Really?"

Susie brought her legs up on the couch so she was sitting crisscross and faced Calvin. "Yeah he always judges people before he gets to know them."

Calvin raised his eyebrow. "What does your mom think?"

"She thinks you're a great kid. And that you're nice."

Calvin thought for a moment. And then he said, "What do you thinks about me?" Calvin immediately noticed that she didn't know what to say.

"Umm." Susie looked down at her hands. "I don't think you're psycho. I don't think that you're an idiot. I think you're nice, and that you're a great person."

Calvin felt his heart beating violently inside his chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt his face grow hot. And the n he leaned in.

It wasn't one of those I'm-going-to-shove-my-tongue-down-your-throat kissed, and it wasn't a peck either. But to Calvin, it was amazing. Every millisecond since their lips touched, he felt the adrenaline rush through him. It lasted about thirty seconds. And she didn't pull away.

When they broke apart, Calvin looked directly into her eyes. They were looking right back at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud anging on the front door.

"Susie!" a man's voice yelled. "Susie! Where the hell are you?"

"That's my dad. I should probably go. See you Monday?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah," Calvin said, looking at the floor. "See you Monday."

Susie opened the door to greet her father. Mr. Derkins did not look pleased. He shot an angry glare at Calvin before slamming the door closed.

As soon as the door closed, Calvin breathed a sigh of relief. Hobbes leapt off the stairs and on to the couch. He sat there silently for a moment.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED HER!" Hobbes yelled, grabbing Calvin's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"I know man, stop shaking me!" Calvin whined.

"Oh, sorry." Hobbes suddenly stopped. "So how was it?" Hobbes asked, cocking his head.

"Amazing. I want to kiss her again."

"It seemed like she wanted to, too."

"I want to cup her cheeks in my hands and kiss her softly again."

"Aww…you're adorable." As soon as Hobbes said this, the phone rang.

"I should probably go get that," Calvin grimanced.

"No, no. Tell me every hairy detail."

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Fine."

PAGEBREAK

"Hey Calvin! We're home!" his dad announced through the house.

"Hey," Calvin said, not looking up from the tv. "Susie came over to work on a history project."

"Did you finish?" his dad asked.

"Yes."

"Oh," his mother said. They looked over to her holding the phone.

"The Derkins want us over for dinner Friday night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dad! Why did you do that!" Susie yelled after she closed their front door.

"I don't like that boy! He's insane!"

"No he's not!" Susie screamed as she stomped up the stairs. She ran to her room, a tear, sliding down her cheek as she closed the door behind her.

FLASHBACK

"Ohh…nothing much. Just the fact that my dad thinks you're some psycho idiot."

Calvin turned towards her. "Really?"

She brought her legs up on the couch so she was sitting crisscross and faced Calvin. "Yeah. He judges people before he gets to know them."

Calvin raised his eyebrow. "What does your mom think?"

"She thinks that you're a great kid. And that you're nice."

Calvin paused for a moment. And then he said, "What do you think about me?" The question caught her off-guard. She didn't know what to say.

"Umm." She looked down at her hands. "I don't think you're psycho. I don't think that you're an idiot. I think you're nice, and that you're a great person."

Susie felt her face get red. She didn't look, but she could tell that his was too. Calvin seemed like he was in a trance. But then he did something she didn't expect. He kissed her.

It was a nice, sweet, soft kiss. She closed her eyes and felt her heart beat faster. He didn't shove his tongue down her down her throat and he didn't pull away after a second either.

When he did pull away, they looked directly into each other's eyes. Susie opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by her dad banging on the front door.

END FLASHBACK

She locked the door and walked over to the window. She picked up her iPod touch and turned it on to drown out the sound of her father's yelling. Only minutes later, her mother knocked on the door. Susie groaned, stood up, and unlocked the door.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Your father has invited over Calvin and his family over for dinner Friday night," her mother said.

Susie tilted her head back and mumbled something like "What the hell is wrong with that crazy bastard."

"What happened over there?" her mother asked, closing the door.

"Nothing," Susie said.

"Susie Derkins." Her mother death glared at her. "What happened over there?"

"Nothing. When Dad got there, we were just sitting on the couch, watching tv."

"What happened before that?'

"We worked on the project?" Susie said in a uh-duh way.

"After that."

"We stood there."

"After that."

"We watched tv."

"During that."

"I'm not telling you."

Her mother sighed and left the room. Susie lied down on her bed and thought about how she would tell Calvin how she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Friday. The day Calvin would have to eat dinner over at his crush's house. While her father death glared and planned his death the whole time. From Monday to today, his relationship was awkward with Susie. They saw each other, but never said anything more than a "hi." And now they would have to sit at the same table, eat the same food, and possibly have a conservation.

"Calvin, let's go!" his dad yelled.

Calvin ran down the stairs to his father's voice. He was a red V-neck t-shirt, black jeans, and black basketball shoes. His hair was gelled up as usual.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and followed his parents out the door. They walked across the street to Susie's swiftly, for it was lightly snowing outside. They reached the front door and Calvin rang the doorbell. He heard a voice inside faintly yell, "Coming!" and the next thing he knew, Susie had opened the door.

"Hey," she said, gesturing for them to come in. She looked like she normally did, just a bit neater.

"Hey," Calvin said. If you looked close enough, you could see Susie's face color slightly.

Susie closed the door, trying to hide her somewhat of embarrassment. Mrs. Derkins then stepped out of the kitchen and greeted them with a smile.

"Dinner's in here," she said, and led them into the dining room.

After they sat down, Mr. Derkins walked into the room. He smiled politely at Calvin and his parents and sat down at the end of the table across from Calvin's dad. Susie sat next to her father, with Calvin directly across from her.

"So," Susie's dad said. "How's being a lawyer doing for you?" Mr. Derkins and Calvin's dad then engaged in a conversation about work for about ten minutes, until Mrs. Derkins changed the subject. Calvin and Susie didn't participate; they just sat there, silently eating their meal.

About halfway through dinner, Susie's dad said to Calvin, "So, I heard that you and Susie were working on a project last Saturday." Mrs. Derkins shot a glance at him.

Calvin nodded. "Yep. We finished."

"Just to let you know, Calvin," Mr. Derkins said sternly. "You better stay away from my daughter or I'll beat your psycho ass so hard-"

"Dad!" Susie interrupted while Calvin's parents exchanged looks. Calvin just sat there, stunned and unable to speak.

"What?" Mr. Derkins asked, growing angry. "I don't want that crazy bastard anywhere near you!"

"Excuse me," Calvin's dad said, "but that's my son you're talking about there. Calvin may play with some stuffed tiger, but he's not some 'crazy bastard' or 'psycho'. Now we don't have a single problem with your daughter and I think-"

"Your son could've done something to my daughter!" Mr. Derkins almost yelled.

"He didn't do anything to me! All he did was kiss me!" As soon as those words came out, Susie clamped her hand over her mouth.

"He what?" Mr. Derkins screamed, slamming his fist on the table, making it shake.

"I'm going to leave now," Calvin quietly said, and he exited the room.

"Dad! You fucking idiot!" Susie growled at her father. Mrs. Derkins' eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Susie's dad asked, shocked and angry.

"You heard me, you son a bitch." And with that, Susie got up and followed Calvin, giving her dad the finger.

Calvin had just closed the door after Susie had finished bitching at her dad. He stepped off the curb and heard Susie running down the steps and yell, "Calvin!"

_Why bother turn around and have her dad hate me more?_ he thought. He kept walking.

"Calvin! Wait up!" Susie yelled after him again. He heard her catch up to him quickly, but he didn't bother turn around.

"Calvin!" He felt her grab his shoulder. He deliberately turned around.

"What?" he asked.

She grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips against his. For a second he just stood there, with his eyes open wide open. But then he reached his arms around her and kissed her back.

So they just stood there, holding and kissing each other. In the middle of the street. At night. While it was snowing.

After a few minutes of standing in the snow and making out, Calvin pulled away and said, "Want to go into my house? It's kind of cold out here." Susie smiled and said, "Sure."

He took her hand and led her inside, up the stairs, and into his room; where they continued to kiss and hold each other close. And if you took your eyes off them for just one second, you could see that the stuffed tiger on the desk had a smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
